


Please Come Again!

by MiniInfinity



Series: Unconventional [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Romance, Slice of Life, this fic is told in the form of store receipts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: The box of receipts tells more of their story than they can say.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Unconventional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728718
Comments: 47
Kudos: 101





	Please Come Again!

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twitter, this is the Odd Idea i was talking about sdlkfj i've been wanting to tell a story through receipts for a long time, but i never thought of a story behind it until recently. it's a rather simple story, but it's a story nonetheless c:  
> some **warnings:** there are a couple mentions of alcohol here, so please be careful  
> i'd like to apologize for inaccuracies and if the format gets wonky :( formatting the receipts was a pain. on a side, i think it would help to be mindful of the timestamps of the receipts and who bought what hehe
> 
> on mobile, landscape mode makes this fic more bearable to look at
> 
>  **update:** thank you to hannah for correcting my receipt!! i removed the line of additional tax and fixed the totals :D

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Jinhye  
DATE: 2024-06-01 13:15

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 279 mm x 356 mm Sketchbook, 100 Sheets 14,000 W

1 Semi-Hex Classic Graphite Drawing Pencil  
Set 6,000 W

Subtotal 20,000 W  
Amount Due 20,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Sihyun  
DATE: 2024-06-04 17:26

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 76.2 cm x 101.6 cm Gallery Wrapped  
Traditional Canvas 17,000 W

6 200 ml Oil Colour Paint 36,000 W

  
Subtotal 53,000 W  
Amount Due 53,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Moonbin  
DATE: 2024-06-14 10:23

  
QTY ITEM PRICE  
2 200 ml Oil Colour Paint 12,000 W

Subtotal 12,000 W  
Amount Due 12,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**LOTTE Mart Seoul Stn.**  
CASHIER: Jaesik  
DATE: 2024-06-14 11:24

  
QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Medium Roast Coffee Beans 11,000 W

Subtotal 11,000 W  
Amount Due 11,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **LOTTE Mart**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Hanbyul  
DATE: 2024-06-16 14:08

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Brush Set, Flat Variety White -  
7 Pieces 9,000 W  
1 Sheer Striped Ribbon 3,000 W

Subtotal 12,000 W  
Amount Due 12,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Bakery Cafe Delight**  
CASHIER: Hanbyul  
DATE: 2024-07-17 08:22

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Vanilla Millefeuille 8,000 W  
1 Chocolate Millefeuille 8,000 W  
1 Tiramisu 6,000 W  
1 Strawberry Cake 24,000 W

Subtotal 46,000 W  
Amount Due 46,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Bakery Cafe Delight**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Anhyeondong Key Services**  
CASHIER: Heeyeol  
DATE: 2026-07-30 16:52

QTY ITEM PRICE  
2 Key Duplication 5,000 W

Subtotal 5,000 W  
Amount Due 5,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Anhyeondong Key Services**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Hanbyul  
DATE: 2026-08-21 18:02

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 76.2 cm x 101.6 cm Gallery Wrapped  
Traditional Canvas 17,000 W  
1 Moleskine Classic Notebook, Hard  
Cover (12.7 cm x 20.9 cm) 10,000 W

Subtotal 27,000 W  
Amount Due 27,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**THANKS BOOKS**  
CASHIER: Yeji  
DATE: 2026-09-03 12:27

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Me Before You, Paperback 11,000 W  
1 After You, Paperback 11,000 W

Subtotal 22,000 W  
Amount Due 22,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **THANKS BOOKS**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**IKEA**  
CASHIER: Daehan  
DATE: 2026-09-05 12:27

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Three-seat sofa 399,000 W

Subtotal 339,000 W  
Amount Due 339,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **IKEA**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Samsung**  
CASHIER: Seungjoon  
DATE: 2026-09-05 14:19

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Samsung - 109 cm Smart 4K UHD TV 240,000 W

Subtotal 240,000 W  
Amount Due 240,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Samsung**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**IKEA**  
CASHIER: Mirae  
DATE: 2026-09-20 15:40

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Corner Workstation, black-brown 199,000 W  
1 Desk, black-brown 159,000 W

Subtotal 477,800 W  
Amount Due 477,800 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **IKEA**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**IKEA**  
CASHIER: Mirae  
DATE: 2026-09-20 15:47

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Latex Mattress, medium firm, dark  
(180 cm x 200 cm) 619,000 W  
1 Bed frame with 2 boxes, brown, Luroy 379,000 W

Subtotal 998,000 W  
Amount Due 998,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **IKEA**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**IKEA**  
CASHIER: Kun  
DATE: 2026-10-04 16:37

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Bookcase combination/height  
extension, black-brown 239,800 W  
2 Wall-shelf, brown-black 61,800 W

Subtotal 301,600 W  
Amount Due 301,600 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **IKEA**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Hanbyul  
DATE: 2026-11-15 19:51

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 All Media Flat Surface Easel 20,000 W  
1 Studio easel 100,000 W

Subtotal 120,000 W  
Amount Due 120,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Rohye  
DATE: 2026-11-30 11:22

QTY ITEM PRICE  
2 Moleskine Classic Notebook, Hard  
Cover (12.7 cm x 20.9 cm) 10,000 W  
1 Moleskine Classic Planner, Hard  
Cover (12.7 cm x 20.9 cm) 10,000 W

Subtotal 30,000 W  
Amount Due 30,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Savile Row Classic**  
CASHIER: Seungpil  
DATE: 2026-12-12 19:43

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Savile Row Custom Shirt 30,000 W  
2 Savile Row Custom Shirt - Gift Wrapped 60,000 W

Subtotal 90,000 W  
Amount Due 90,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting Savile Row Classic!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**LOTTE Mart Seoul Stn.**  
CASHIER: Jaesik  
DATE: 2026-12-24 23:16

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Soju - 6 Pack cans of 375 ml 5,000 W  
1 Spicy Cheese Ramen - 4 Pack 4,000 W

Subtotal 9,000 W  
Amount Due 9,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **LOTTE Mart**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**LOTTE Mart Seoul Stn.**  
CASHIER: Jaesik  
DATE: 2026-12-27 22:30

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Soju - 6 Pack cans of 375 ml 5,000 W  
1 White Sliced Bread 3,000 W  
1 Spicy Cheese Ramen - 4 Pack 4,000 W

Subtotal 12,000 W  
Amount Due 12,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **LOTTE Mart**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**LOTTE Mart Seoul Stn.**  
CASHIER: Jaesik  
DATE: 2026-12-27 23:11

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Extra Strength Pain Reliever  
Caplets, 50 ct,  
Acetaminophen/Aspirin 8,000 W  
1 Napa Cabbage - 670 W/1 kg 2,900 W  
1 Fresh Ginger Root -  
6820 W/1 kg 3,410 W  
1 Ox bone - 24300 W/1 kg 24,300 W  
1 Doenjang - 0.50 kg 4,500 W  
1 Garlic - 16870 W/1 kg 2,530 W  
1 Fish Sauce - 710 ml 7,000 W  
1 Green Chili Peppers -  
770 W/1 kg 350 W

Subtotal 52,990 W  
Amount Due 52,990 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **LOTTE Mart**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Hanbyul  
DATE: 2027-02-17 09:32

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Ivory Scrapbook Album 28,000 W  
20 Photo Prints - 90 W/Print 1,800 W

Subtotal 29,800 W  
Amount Due 29,800 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**Yangjae Flower Market**  
CASHIER: Seojeong  
DATE: 2027-02-28 13:13

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Assorted Medium Succulents 27,000 W

Subtotal 27,000 W  
Amount Due 27,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Yangjae Flower Market**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Romi  
DATE: 2027-03-25 09:32

QTY ITEM PRICE  
20 Photo Prints - 90 W/Print 1,800 W  
1 Letter Writing Set 13,000 W

Subtotal 14,800 W  
Amount Due 14,800 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**ONLY MEDICAL**  
CASHIER: Changsoo  
DATE: 2027-03-26 09:58

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Standard Aluminum Crutch, Adult,  
1 Pair 20,800 W  
1 Hot & Cold Pack 10,000 W

Subtotal 30,800 W  
Amount Due 30,800 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **ONLY MEDICAL**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Romi  
DATE: 2027-04-03 10:19

QTY ITEM PRICE  
16 Photo Prints - 90 W/Print 1,440 W

Subtotal 1,440 W  
Amount Due 1,440 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**The Wal'z**  
CASHIER: Hongbin  
DATE: 2027-04-10 14:24

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Probiotics Dry Cat Food, 7.25 kg 37,000 W  
1 Cat Scratching Post & Teaser 15,000 W

Subtotal 52,000 W  
Amount Due 52,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **The Wal'z**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Kids Wear Shopping Street**  
**Amber Family Outlet**  
CASHIER: 01  
DATE: 2029-03-20 10:50

QTY ITEM PRICE  
4 Pajama Sets (6 months) 35,000 W  
3 Socks Set (6 months) 10,000 W

Subtotal 45,000 W  
Amount Due 45,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Amber Family Outlet**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**LOTTE Mart Seoul Stn.**  
CASHIER: Aerin  
DATE: 2029-05-05 15:06

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Sensitive Baby Wipes Refill  
Pack - 448 ct 11,500 W  
1 Infant Formula - 0.88 kg 37,000 W  


Subtotal 48,500 W  
Amount Due 48,500 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **LOTTE Mart**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Kids Wear Shopping Street**  
**Amber Family Outlet**  
CASHIER: 03  
DATE: 2035-07-31 12:47

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Backpack - Iron Man 25,000 W  
1 Lunch Bag - Iron Man 10,000 W

Subtotal 35,000 W  
Amount Due 35,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Amber Family Outlet**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Alpha**  
CASHIER: Jumin  
DATE: 2035-08-02 11:23

QTY ITEM PRICE  
3 Wide Ruled Notebook 4,320 W  
2 Beginner Pencil #2 HB, 4 ct 6,000 W  
1 Pencil Pouch 2,700 W  
2 Eraser - Medium, 3 ct 5,800 W  
1 Kids, No Spill Water Bottle - 415 ml 12,000 W

Subtotal 30,820 W  
Amount Due 30,820 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Alpha**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**IKEA**  
CASHIER: Jiyoon  
DATE: 2035-12-06 15:40

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 Single bed frame with storage, white,  
Luroy 249,000 W  
1 Bed Set Full - 9 Piece, Iron Man 40,000 W

Subtotal 289,000 W  
Amount Due 289,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **IKEA**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Eunbi  
DATE: 2036-01-23 15:26

QTY ITEM PRICE  
1 279 mm x 356 mm Sketchbook, 100 Sheets 14,000 W

1 Semi-Hex Classic Graphite Drawing Pencil  
Set 6,000 W  
1 Level 1 Short Handle Angle Brush - 5 ct 5,000 W  
1 Level 1 Canvas - 15.2 cm x 15.2 cm, 4 ct 10,000 W  
1 Level 1 - Oil Paint Set - 24 pieces 20,000 W  
1 Moleskine Classic Notebook, Hard  
Cover (12.7 cm x 20.9 cm) 10,000 W

Subtotal 65,000 W  
Amount Due 65,000 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000000604  
NAME: KIM/MINGYU

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Homi Art Shop**  
CASHIER: Eunbi  
DATE: 2036-02-15 15:49

QTY ITEM PRICE  
4 200 ml Oil Colour Paint 24,000 W  
20 Photo Prints - 90 W/Print 1,800 W  
1 Level 1 Canvas - 15.2 cm x 15.2 cm, 4 ct 10,000 W

Subtotal 35,800 W  
Amount Due 35,800 W  
CARD PURCHASE  
ACCOUNT NUMBER 0000000000001707  
NAME: JEON/WONWOO

Thank you for visiting **Homi Art Shop**!  
Please come again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> so these places in seoul are real. these items are real, too. it's just the prices are rounded up because i didn't really wanna go back and forth converting currencies :c the receipt where wonwoo buys a lot at the grocery store is actually maangchi's recipe for [hangover soup](https://www.maangchi.com/recipe/ppyeo-haejangguk) ><  
> this was odd. i know. i hope you were able to pick up the pieces of their lives through this, though :D  
> i'm still at [tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity), and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity) if you like to tell me that this was an odd idea sdlkfjd


End file.
